Computing devices oftentimes have multiple different types of input mechanisms. These input mechanisms can include, for example, keyboards, virtual keyboards, mice, track pads, and so forth. Although these different types of mechanisms provide multiple input options for the user, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that given the number and different types of input mechanisms, it can be difficult for a user to manage the different input mechanisms, particularly in a mobile setting.